Return of the Mystery Twins
by Teddiursa48
Summary: At the end of summer, Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls, OR. They have an entire school year ahead of them, but that won't stop them from talking to their friends from Gravity Falls or from solving mysteries. Set after Weirdmageddon 3. There are spoilers from the series finale! Don't read if you haven't seen the episode! Caution! Contains adorable amounts of Wendip!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's my first Gravity Falls fanfiction! There's a funny story behind this one. My friend was obsessed with this show, and, I guess, still is. She continuously talked about it, and I just listened and asked questions. I had heard of it and tried to watch a few episodes over the years. So, last Thursday she was excited about the series finale coming out. On Friday morning I had a crazy idea to try and binge watch the entire series by Monday night then watch the series finale. I was only joking at the time. But, four days later, Monday night, I had finished the entire series and was watching Weirdmageddon 3. So here it is! The product of my new found obsession with Gravity Falls. PS. The cover art _is_ my drawing for those of you who may have wondered.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ***Dipper's POV***

Leaving Gravity Falls was one of the hardest things I've had to do in my life. That's saying something, coming from me. At the beginning of this summer, I had no idea that all these amazing adventures were going to happen. I just thought I was going to have a boring summer working for a smelly old man I barely knew. But it turned out to be so much better. I gripped the paper Wendy had given me closer to my chest, biting my lip to hold back tears. Mabel had curled up on the bus seat, hugging Waddles practically as tightly as she could. This was going to be a long bus ride.

I wondered about Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. I hoped they'd do well on their journey. Maybe they'd come to visit sometime. You know, circle North America and, like show up on a beach in California somewhere. I took off Wendy's hat. Looking at it, I started thinking about her. Yes, I know, how typical of me to start thinking about Wendy. But I couldn't help it. I still loved her. I put the paper down on the bus seat. I clutched the hat to my chest instead. I buried my face in it. It still smelled like her. A woodsy smell, mixed with determination. Is determination a smell? I don't know, it should be. I bit down on my lip harder, but couldn't contain myself any longer, letting tears run down my face and onto the hat. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

 ***Mabel's POV***

"Dipper!" I exclaimed. "Wake up, we're home!"

"Huh?" he managed, partially waking up.

"We're home, silly!" I announced, again. "We can show Waddles around California!"

"Oh," Dipper replied, he sat up. His faced was stained from dried tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I rarely see Dipper crying.

"Nothing," he replied. "I'm fine." He rubbed at his face with his forearm, attempting to wipe away the residue.

"I know what'll cheer you up!" I announced.

"Uh, oh," Dipper groaned. I reached into one of my bags. I pulled out two things.

"Here," I said, handing the first to Dipper.

"Your scrapbook?" he asked.

"Yeah, for memories," I replied. I handed him the second object.

"A shoe box?" he asked.

"Open it," I told him. He did, a look of shock and embarrassment crossed his face.

"My pictures of Wendy?" he asked. "Where'd you find them? I thought they got left behind when we went pranking tourist traps!"

"Nah, I found them in the back of the RV," I told him. "You can put them in the scrapbook or make out with them or whatever it is you do." Dipper blushed.

"Okay, thanks," he said.

"Okay, kids! This is your stop!" the bus driver called back to us. I wished Soos could've been the bus driver again.

"Come on, Mabel," Dipper said, picking up his stuff and heading towards the front of the bus. I grabbed Waddles and my bags and followed my brother down the steps and out the door.

 ***Wendy's POV***

Going back to school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Robbie and Tambry are still dating which, I think is pretty cool. We were all hanging out at lunch today, and Thompson noticed I was wearing Dipper's hat.

"Why are you wearing Dipper's hat?" he asked.

"I gave him mine when he left to go back to California. He let me keep his.

"Awww," Thompson gushed. I think he ships us. I blushed.

"She's blushing!" Tambry exclaimed, taking a picture of me before I could stop her.

"Give it, Tambers!" I exclaimed, trying to wrestle the phone from her hands.

"Status Update!" Tambry teased. "Wendy has a crush on the boy who gave her that hat!" Her phone fell from her hands and onto the ground. She knelt down, scrambling to retrieve it. She cleaned the dirt off and looked at the screen. "Oh no."

"What?" I asked, nervously. Tambry turned the phone towards me. The update had been posted. "Tambry!"

"It was an accident! I was joking! I'm sorry, one of us must've accidentally pressed the post button when we were fighting!" Tambry exclaimed.

"Delete it!" I exclaimed. I looked around at everyone else. Some people were on their phones already, I couldn't tell if anyone had seen it. Tambry fumbled with her phone in a panic, nearly dropping it a few more times before it had been deleted. I heard people snickering. I'm sure it could be about something else, right? The colour drained from Tambry's face.

"What is it?" I asked, nervous once again.

"Exactly what you think it is," she replied. I looked at the screen. The picture of me blushing over Dipper's hat had been reposted by five different people.

"Thompson, I'm gonna kill you!" I said, running at him, but Lee and Nate restraining me.

"Why me?!" he asked.

"You were the one who made me blush!" I snapped.

"I didn't know this was going to happen!" he exclaimed.

"He's got a point," Robbie remarked. I stopped trying to attack Thompson. Nate and Lee let go of my arms.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***Dipper's POV***

I stepped out of the car and onto the school grounds. Everything grew quiet when Mabel and I got out of the car. I wasn't sure why, at first, but then a bunch of people started mobbing around us and asking all sorts of questions.

"You guys saved the world!" someone shouted.

"How did you destroy the giant triangle guy?!" another asked.

"His name was Bill, doofus!" someone else shouted.

"How could two kids save the world?!" another person yelled.

"Who was the hot ginger girl?! Do you know her?!" someone else asked. It was getting overwhelming with all the questions.

"QUIET!" Mabel shouted. Everyone immediately quieted down. "Thank you!"

"Okay everyone, we'll tell you about our adventures in Gravity Falls," I said.

I wasn't very far into the story, when the bell rang for everyone to go to class. I picked up my stuff, off the ground and went inside to go to class.

"You know, if everyone wants to know the story so much, why don't you just write your own journal?" Mabel suggested.

"That's it! My own journal!" I exclaimed. "I can sell them to people so they can read about our adventures!"

After school I went to the store and bought a blue journal with silver corners, similar to the ones Grunkle Ford had, but different colours. I also bought a sheet of silver paper. Once I got home, I cut a pine tree from the paper and glued it to the front of the journal. I marked a 1 in the center. I took out a pen and began to write. First thing's first; the gnomes. I paused for a second, taking out my laptop and going onto the social network site everyone used, Chatbook. I decided to leave it open, just in case I got a message from one of my friends in Gravity Falls.

I turned back to the journal and continued to write then I noticed a bunch of things had come into my newsfeed. All were the same picture. Wendy. I looked closer, wondering why so many of the same picture of Wendy had come into my feed at once. I noticed she was still wearing my hat and...blushing? I read the caption.

" _Wendy has a crush on the boy who gave her that hat!_ " it said. It looked like the original post had been deleted but was from Tambry's account. Did that mean Wendy had a crush on me? It was possible. After all, I was 'the boy who gave her that hat'. I decided not to get my hopes up though, that was never the best way to go. She did look really cute in the picture though...

 ***Mabel's POV***

I've been hearing strange noises around this old house for years. Mom and Dad always said it was just the wind, or something like that. Now that I've lived in Gravity Falls, I don't believe that anymore. I went into Dipper's room to see what he was doing. He appeared to be working on his journal that he said he was going to write. There was a picture of Wendy on his computer screen. How typical.

"What's up li'l bro?" I asked, skipping into the room with Waddles trotting behind me.

"Writing my journal," he replied, looking up from his book. "Hey, could you help me figure out if Wendy actually likes me or not?"

"I have a much bigger mystery to solve," I told him.

"What's that?" Dipper asked.

"We need to figure out what's been causing all those strange noises we've been hearing in this house since we were little kids," I explained.

"Oh yeah!" Dipper exclaimed, slamming his journal shut. "I heard some of those last night! Good idea, Mabel!" We ran out to get some flashlights, before heading downstairs to investigate the noises.

 ***Dipper's POV***

We'd been told as kids not to go down in the basement. Mom and Dad weren't home today, and we felt rebellious. We opened the door and went down the stairs. It was cold down there, as there was no electric heat down there. There was also no light, so it was a good thing we'd brought flashlights. Mabel had insisted we bring Waddles down with us, as he could 'sniff out clues'. I'm not sure if pigs can actually do that, but what I did know is, they can't walk down stairs. Waddles held us up for about 5 minutes, trying to go down, falling at least ten times before Mabel gave in and picked him up to carry him down. Unfortunately, that meant she couldn't hold a flashlight, which meant I had to carry two flashlights while she carried a pig.

Once we got down there, we shone the lights around. everything _looked_ normal. But, then again, so did the Mystery Shack at first. We tooka closer look around. There were bookshelves, a desk, some old boxes full of stuff. Mabel's and my old toys, some garbage bags full of I don't know what.

"Look over here!" Mabel said, pointing to a wall lined with bookshelves. "There might be a hidden door behind them! Let's try the books!"

"That's such a cliché, Mabel," I said, but going over anyway. It was worth a shot. We started throwing books off the shelves, wrecking everything, trying to figure out what we'd been hearing all these years and why we'd never been allowed in the basement. After a few minutes, the shelves had been stripped bare of books and not a single one opened a door. But then I noticed there was something back there. There seemed to be a black patch on the wall. It could be seen through cracks between the boards in the backs of the bookcases, where weshone our lights, but it wasn't illuminated like the rest of the wall. "Help me move this," I saidto Mabel, curious to see what was there. I tugged at the center bookshelf. Mabel pulled with me. It came loose and we pulled it away from the wall. I turned on the flashlight again. It wasn't a patch, it was a tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ***Dipper's POV***

"It's a tunnel," Mabel said, gazing at the hole in the wall. "Let's go in."

"Let Waddles go ahead of us, just in case there are traps," I told her.

"No way!" Mabel exclaimed. "Waddles deserves not to get caught by traps just as much as both of us!"

"Okay, fine," I sighed. "If you want Waddles to be so safe, you go first."

"Alright then," Mabel said, getting down and crawling into the tunnel. Waddles trotted after her and I crawled in after him. It wasn't a very long tunnel. We got to the other side in about 30 seconds.

"Is this the end?" I asked Mabel.

"Yeah, I think so," Mabel said, shining her flashlight around before standing up. Waddles went out into the room and I crawled out, brushing the dust off of myself after standing up. I shone my flashlight around the room. There was a pull cord light on the ceiling. I pulled the chain. The light flickered a few times before turning on. There didn't appear to be much in the room. A couple of empty boxes were on the floor. A few blank sheets of paper. I took out my blacklight and scanned them to be sure. Yep, blank. Then Mabel found a hidden door on the other side. It was blended in with the rest of the wall.

"Look!" she said, pointing to it. I ran over and helped her try and get it open. It was stuck. We'd figured out that it was a push door, so Mabel went to the other side of the room and, while I held the latch in the open position, she ran toward it, slamming her shoulder against it and busting it open. We went in the room, Mabel rubbing her now sore shoulder. "I wish Grenda was here," she muttered. I found another pull chain on the celing and turned the light on. Inside was a really cool looking lab-type setup. It was similar to Grunkle Stan's lab in the basement of the Mystery Shack, but different at the same time. We looked around, trying to figure out what all this stuff was. This new discovery was now much more important than our original reason for coming down here.

 ***Wendy's POV***

I stared off into space. I hoped Dipper didn't see that post of me blushing over his hat. If he did, I hope he didn't get excited or anything. I don't like him like that. Well at least I don't think I do.

"Wendy!" Soos exclaimed.

"Huh?" I said.

"Focus on your job, we have customers!" he told me. I looked to see that there was a line growing at the checkout. Business had grown a lot here since Gravity Falls was the site of Weirdmageddon. We had merchandise like t-shirts saying 'I Survived Weirdmageddon' and things like that with pictures of Bill underneath. There were also a new shipment of Dipper and Mabel action figures. The company offered to make some of me, Stan, Ford and Soos as well but none of us wanted them because that would just be weird. I started to ring people in. I needed to get my mind off the picture Tambry posted.

After work, I stuck around the shack for a while to keep Soos company, staring at my phone the whole time, continuing to refresh my ChatBook feed to see if Dipper had commented or liked or reposted the picture. It's not that I'm obsessed or anything, it's just, I don't want him to see it and get his hopes up then be let down when I told him I was too old for him. Again.

Soos called me into the living room. I had still been leaning on the counter, even though the shack was closed.

"Coming!" I called back, before standing up straight, shoving my phone in my pocket and leaving to see what Soos wanted. "Yeah?"

"I'm video calling with Mabel, come here!" he told me.

"Hey, Mabel!" I exclaimed. Going over and sitting on the arm of the chair next to Soos.

"Hi, Wendy!" Mabel said. "Guess what we found in the basement earlier!"

"What?" I asked.

"There was a secret lab down there! It looked kind of like the one in the basement of the Mystery Shack and a little bit like the one in the bunker!" she said.

"Whoa!" Soos said.

"That's so cool!" I told her, wondering what the purpose of it could be. "Did you find anything down there?"

"Not much, but we couldn't look around too long. We had to put back the bookshelf that covered the entrance and clean up before our parents got home." she said. "We're going back tomorrow, though."

"That's awesome!" Soos said. I saw Dipper pass by the door, he paused for a second, looking in.

"Hey, are you talking to Soos?" he asked, going into the room.

"Yeah," Mabel said. "and Wendy." His face lit up at the mention of my name. I smiled, it's cute when he does that.

"Hey, guys!" he exclaimed, running over and sitting next to Mabel.

"Hey, Dip!" I replied.

"Sup, dude?" Soos asked.

"A lot actually!" Dipper said, obviously excited for multiple reasons. He turned to Mabel. "Did you tell them about the-" Mabel cut him of with a nod. "It's awesome, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied. Then Dipper's expression turned more serious, as if he'd remembered something important.

"Hey, uh, about uh, that p-picture of you I saw on ChatBook," he managed. I froze, a little shocked that he'd mentioned that subject.

"Oh, yeah, that," I replied.

"You don't like me like that do you? The picture was of you blushing about something else, wasn't it?" Dipper asked, slightly disappointed, even though he hadn't even heard my reply yet.

"Funny story, actually," I laughed, a little embarrassed. "See, today, at school, I was hanging out with the gang, and Thompson noticed that I was wearing your hat, so I told him that you gave it to me, and he started gushing over it, so I blushed and Tambry took a picture. She didn't mean to post it, it was only supposed to be a joke, but we were fighting over the phone and it got posted, and then people reposted it before she could delete it."

"Oh," Dipper said. "So it actually _did_ have to do with me."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess it does."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***Mabel's POV***

So things got _really_ awkward between Dipper and Wendy. It was funny. I think Dipper thinks Wendy likes him now, but he's kind of confused. I think it might be time for the matchmaker to get to work. But I can't now, because we have to investigate the lab some more. It was easier getting in there this time, because we only had to take the books off the middle shelf to get to the tunnel. Also, the door on the other side was easier to open this time.

Once we got back in the lab, we started looking around at all the stuff that was in there. Therewere pictures of Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, the Mystery Shack, and the newspaper article headlined 'Stan Pines Dead'. Whoever had been working down here must've been spying on Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.

"Look, Mabel," Dipper said, showing me something he'd found. It was a document, half typed on a typewriter. The bottom of the paper had a faded watermark, a signature.

"Sherman Pines," I read.

"That's Grandpa," Dipper said. "He must've been the one who used this lab. After all, he did used to own this house."

"Why was he spying on his brothers?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's keep looking, maybe we can find something out," Dipper suggested. I looked over some papers.

"Stanford Pines Turns House into Tourist Attraction!" was the headline of a newspaper. In pen, there was a message printed next to the headline.

"Fake! This doesn't sound like Ford! This is Stan, not Ford!" it said. There was a circle around the picture of Grunkle Stan standing in front of the Mystery Shack.

"Look at this, Dipper!" I exclaimed. Dipper ran over to see what I had found. He read the message printed there.

"It looks like he had caught on to what Stan was doing," Dipper said. "He knew it wasn't Ford, so he was trying to prove it."

"Look over here!" I said, noticing something on the wall. It was another picture of Grunkle Stan when he'd first opened the Mystery Shack. Beside it were two more pictures, one of Stan and one of Ford. The picture of Ford had an 'X' through it, while the one of Stan was circled.

"It looks like he was trying to figure out where Ford was, since Stan was the one who opened the Mystery Shack," Dipper said. He brushed dust off a piece of paper that was taped to the wall next to pictures. "Stan fakes death after murdering Ford?" he read.

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "If only he knew!"

"Yeah, he didn't know about the portal," Dipper said. "All this time, Grandpa thought Stan had killed his own brother, not the truth, which was that he was trying to save him."

"I guess he realized that the picture was of Stan, not Ford, and Stan had taken Ford's identity," I said.

"Which was true," Dipper said. "He just didn't know why."

 ***Wendy's POV***

I'm glad Dipper took it lightly that I'm still too old for him. If he were older, I probably would date him. He's really nice, friendly, he flippin' saved my life at least twice. You couldn't ask for much better than that. If it wasn't for the age difference... Anyway, I really hope he and Mabel figure out some interesting stuff from the lab. You never know what you could find in a place like that. They could find, like, a cure for a fatal disease or anything in there. That would be cool.

I've been hoping to hear from Ford and Stan. They haven't sent a postcard or anything since they left. But, then again, they've only been gone for two days. It seems like a lot longer than two days, though. It feels like forever. Everything changed so abruptly. One day, it's me, Soos, Stan, Ford, Mabel and Dipper. A week later, after Weirdmageddon is over, it's me, Soos, McGucket and Abuelita.

I walked into my room, bored, I sat on my bed. I started texting with Tambry for a while, telling her about the converstation I'd had with Mabel and Dipper yesterday and how they'd found the lab. She found it pretty cool at first, but then she started switching back and forth between texting me and texting Robbie, so then he's all she'd talk about. Soon after that she had to go, so I was once again, alone, and bored. Bored for the first time in two months.

Turning on the TV, I flipped to the channel Dipper had suggested we never watch again. But I was going to. It felt weird watching a movie without him there next to me. No matter how awkward he was around me during our movie nights, it just wasn't the same without him there. He was quirky like that. He could face all kinds of deadly monsters and barely flinch, but he lays on my bra and practically jumps up in panic. I smiled to myself, thinking about this. But then, focused on the TV and started to watch 'Help! My Mummy's a Werewolf! 2'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***Dipper's POV***

We didn't have much time left before Mom and Dad got home from work. Mabel and I looked around the lab some more, finding more evidence pointing to the fact that Grandpa was convinced that Stan murdered Ford. I walked over to th other side of the room. There was something being covered by a sheet. I pulled it off. There was a machine underneath. A strange machine that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. It probably hadn't been. Grandpa had been put in a retirement home nearly ten years ago. That's when we'd moved into the house. The machine shuddered and let out a groan. That explained what we'd been hearing all these years. I was surprised the contraption did _anything_. It looked so _old_.

"Mabel, I found the source of the noise," I said, still in awe at the machine. I turned around, Mabel had noticed what I was referring to already. Her gaze was fixed on the machine, her jaw wide open. "Mabel!" I exclaimed, trying to break her from her trance.

"Wow..." she managed. "What is it...?"

"I don't know," I said. I turned my flashlight on and shone it around the contraption, getting a better look at what it could be. All kinds of gears and handles and levers and things covered the exterior. It appeared to have an opening that you could walk through. Then I noticed a faded label peeling from one side. I pressed it back down so I could read it. "The Teleporter." I read.

"Teleporter?" Mabel asked, confused. Then I found a note attached to the machine.

"Needs something to fuel it as well as a compound strong enough to keep it from exploding while in use," it read.

"It was almost finished," I said. "It just needs a few more things."

"What was it for?" Mabel asked. I looked around for any other clues. I spotted another note on the floor, it must have fallen off.

"Transport to Gravity Falls, as airfares are too expensive," I read. "and building a teleporter wasn't?"

"It must've been to uncover Grunkle Stan's secret," Mabel said, walking over to inspect the notes I'd found.

"Yeah, but he couldn't finish it because he didn't have the last two things," I said.

"Then he was taken to the retirement home," Mabel added.

"Hey! Maybe the reason he was taken there was because of all this!" I exclaimed. "Maybe Mom and Dad found out that this was down here and assumed he was going crazy!"

"Yeah..." Mabel agreed, shocked by the realization. "That's why we aren't allowed down here."

"Speaking of which, we should probably go," I told her. "Mom and Dad will be home soon."

Once we got everything back to normal and went upstairs, I started to think. I could fix that machine. It would be awesome to go back to Gravity Falls as easy as that. I just needed fuel and something to hold the thing together while it was working. Then I had an idea. Ford had given me the alien adhesive after weirdmageddon. He didn't need it anymore since the rift was already gone. I could use that to hold the machine together. Now I just needed a source of fuel.

 ***Mabel's POV***

I went into Dipper's room. He was writing in the journal again. But, instead of writing about Gravity Falls, he instead appeared to be writing some nerdy equation.

"Whatcha' doin, bro-bro?" I asked.

"Trying to figure out how to fuel the teleporter," Dipper said. "But it's almost impossible since I don't know very much about the machine."

"We can inspect it again tomorrow," I told him.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I also have a way to keep it from exploding."

"How?" I asked. "The alien adhesive that Ford gave me."

"He let you keep that?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I have it here." Dipper took a plastic zipper bag out of a backpack. Inside it was the tile with the purple ooze on it.

"That's awesome!" I told him. "I could also help you figure out how to fuel it."

"It's going to need a lot of fuel," Dipper explained. "It needs as much power as it can get in order to do...whatever it is it does."

"There's a problem," I said.

"What's that?" Dipper asked.

"How will we get back here from Gravity Falls once we're there? I don't think that machine teleports with the person inside," I explained.

"Maybe I can make a smaller mobile version, so that way, when we teleport there, we can telport back using the smaller version," he suggested.

"How would you make that?" I asked. "That machine probably took years to build, and it's huge! How could you make a smaller version in just a few days?"

"I don't know," Dipper said, falling back on his bed. "Maybe I can figure out how it works and use modern technology to make a smaller one."

"Well, we won't know for sure until tomorrow!" I said. "Until then, you can help me give Waddles a bath!"

"Fine," he sighed, giving in. He put his journal into the inside pocket of his vest and followed me out to the bathroom. This could get messy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ***Wendy's POV***

"So, there's a teleporter down there?" I asked Mabel.

"Yep!" Mabel replied. We had only been video chatting for a few minutes, but she'd managed to explain what they'd found in the lab. She also told me that she had left Dipper to clean up the mess in the bathroom after giving Waddles a bath.

"Mabel!" I heard Dipper call from the bathroom.

"Yes, little brother?!" Mabel called back.

"Can you at least _help_ me clean this up?" he asked. "Waddles is _your_ pig!"

"Hold on a second, bro-bro!" Mabel said. She turned back to her computer screen. "Be right back, you can talk to Waddles!"

"Okay," I told Mabel, laughing quietly to myself. Mabel plopped the pig down in front of the computer before she left the room. Waddles snorted and cocked his head as if to ask, how'd you get in there? Looking at Waddles got me thinking about what Mabel had said about Dipper not knowing how to fuel the teleporter. Don't some things like, run on _manure_? At least I think they can. Maybe that's just in movies...I _have_ been watching a lot lately.

"Hey, Dipper!" I called, hoping he could hear Mabel's aptop speakers from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming into the room. He was soaked.

"I just had an idea of how you could fuel the teleporter," I told him.

"Really, how?" he asked. Moving Waddles out of the way of the screen.

"Can't you, like, use animal manure to power things?" I asked.

"I think so, why?" he asked.

"Dude, you have an animal in your house," I told him.

"Oh, right," he said.

"Does that mean we can use Waddles to run the teleporter?!" Mabel called out from the bathroom. She was apparently eavesdropping.

"I guess so," Dipper said.

"Awesome!" Mabel exclaimed. "WADDLES POWER!"

"Actually, more like Waddles' manure power," Dipper said.

"WADDLES POOP POWER!" Mabel shouted. Dipper and I started laughing, but I could tell he was a little embarrassed from what Mabel had said.

 ***Dipper's POV***

My conversation with Wendy yesterday paid off. I think I have a way to fuel the teleporter now. I just need to inspect it further to see how it works, work out the kinks and bam! We can go to Gravity Falls whenever we want!

Mabel and I headed down to the basement once again. I brought the alien adhesive, some cleaning supplies and some tools to fix up the teleporter.

"And we're back!" Mabel announced, like a game show host, as we opened the door to the lab. I scowled and went over to the teleporter. I pulled the sheet back off of it and set to work. I first cleaned the dust and dirt off the rusty blue metal. It groaned a couple of times. I oiled the hinges and gears, which I hoped would stop that noise. Fortuantely, it did and I continued my work. I tightened a few loose bolts, then stepped inside to look around. There was a light in there. I turned it on, much better. I could get a better look at what was inside now. It looked like there was a dashboard with some fairly simple controls. I turned around and found a panel on the side that could be removed. I got it off with a screwdriver and shone a flashlight inside at the inner workings. I took a few notes in my journal as to how it worked before closing it back up.

"Hey, Mabel, can you help me cover this in adhesive?" I asked.

"Sure," she agreed. I tossed her a putty knife and took the tile with the adhesive from the plastic bag it was in. I scraped some off with my putty knife and started spreading the stuff over the teleporter. Mabel took a glob of it a started slathering it on the other side.

"Spread it thinly," I told her. "We don't have much."

"Can I make it sparkly?" she asked, taking a small vial of glitter out of her sweater pocket.

"Uhh, no," I told her.

"Aww, come on, Dipper! Don't be such a buzzkill!" Mabel pleaded.

"Fine, but not too much, I don't know how the glitter with affect the teleporter when it's in use," I told her.

"Yay! Glitter!" Mabel exclaimed, and started sprinkling the glitter over the adhesive she applied.

Later on, when I got back to my room, I looked over the notes I'd taken while studying the teleporter. It appeared that all it took was a simple equation to figure out how much of Waddles's manure we'd need. Which was a lot more than expected. Also, I figured out that it _would_ work. I just needed to install a tube on the side that could turn the manure into fuel, but that was simple. I just needed a few parts.

"Mabel!" I called.

"Yeeees?" she exaggerated, peeking around the doorframe.

"I've figured it out!" I exclaimed. "Get Waddles and feed him as much as he can eat! We've got some manure to collect!"

"Good thing Chipackerz were on sale!" Mabela announced. "Come on Waddles, you have a lot of eating to do!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ***Dipper's POV***

"Mabel, hand me that screwdriver," I said, trying to hold the piece onto the teleporter.

"What's the magic word?" Mabel asked.

"Gimmee," I said, sarcastically. Mabel frowned.

"Good one," she replied, also with sarcasm. "Now, really."

"Fine, can I please have that screwdriver before my arm falls off?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said, handing it to me. I quickly screw the new attachment to the teleporter. I had been saving money and creating this energy converter for the last few days after school. This was the first time we'd been down here in the lab for nearly a week.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, getting up off the floor. Now we have a place to actually feed our fuel into the machine.

"That's good, I have some manure here," Mabel said, holding up a sack full of Waddles'...waste.

"We can't test it yet," I told her. "I still need to finish the mobile one for when we have to come back," I explained. "Also, that's not enough manure."

"To run it one time?" Mabel asked.

"Not quite," I told her. It needs a little more.

We went back upstairs and I went into my room to work on the microteleporter. I had used the shell of an old wristwatch, and I was planning on reusing some of the parts for my project. The plan was to have the thing run off a 9 volt battery, which was contained in the watch strap. It wouldn't take nearly as much energy as the big one since, well, it wasn't as big. The teleporter was surprisingly not all that complicated, but I would still need a few more parts as well as some I would need to invent myself. There were a lot of things inside the teleporter that you couldn't buy at just any old hardware store. Grandpa had obviously created them himself. That meant I would need to make smaller versions of said parts.

I think the hardest part about this whole plan, was the fact that I'd need a GPS microchip inside the watch teleporter. But, I don't see how complicated it could be, considering I managed to convert a CD to a record in just a day. At the rate everything was moving, I could see us in Gravity Falls in just a week.

 ***Wendy's POV***

After finishing a video call with Dipper, I went out to the kitchen of the Mystery Shack, where Soos was attempting to cook himself something to eat for supper. By the smell that hit me in the face when I walked in the room, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Ugh, what died in here?" I asked.

"This fish," Soos replied. He held up the frying pan he was using. There was a trout in it that looked burnt to a crisp. Not only that, its head was still intact.

"Soos, you're supposed to fillet the fish before you fry it," I told him.

"What does that mean," he asked.

"It means, you're supposed to take out the guts and removed the head," I told him, taking the frying pan from his hand and dumping the remains of the trout into the garbage.

"Eww," Soos said.

"It's not that bad," I told him. "Where'd you get the fish?"

"McGucket caught it," he told me.

"Are there any more?" I asked.

"I think so," he said, going to the fridge and getting another trout.

"Watch this," I told him, filleting the fish. "Here, now cook this, and this time, don't burn it!" I handed Soos the meat. I sat down.

"Wendy! Come here for a second!" I heard McGucket's voice call. I went back out to the gift shop of the Shack. McGucket stood at the top of the stairs behind the vending machine. He was wearing his glasses with the green lenses.

"What's up, McGucket?" I asked.

"You know how you said that Dipper was working on a teleporter?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, I just remembered, when I first started working here with Ford, I had a design for a teleporter. I might be able to help him," he told me.

"That's great!" I said.

"I think the blueprints might be down here somewhere, could you helpme find them?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, following him down the stairs and to the elevator. I hadn't been down to Ford's lab in a while. I'd only been down there once or twice. It was just as cool each time I went down there.

"They should be in one of these filing cabinets," he said, going over to one side of the lab. I helped him sort through the files. We were down these for what must've been almost a half hour before he shouted. "Hoooweee! I've found it!"

"That's awesome!" I said. "I'll take a picture and send it to Dipper!" I took my phone out of my pocket and snpped a shot of the blueprints, sending it to him. In a few seconds, I got a reply.

"This is great! Where'd you get it?" his text said.

"McGucket showed it to me, he designed it more than 30 years ago," I told him.

"Well it's actually really similar to the design of the machine I'm working on, thanks!" he replied.

"No problem," I told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ***Mabel's POV***

"Yes!" I heard Dipper shout from his room. I went out to see what was going on.

"What's going on, li'l bro?" I asked.

"The microteleporter is finished!" he announced.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, gazing at the blinking light and whirring sound coming from the watch on Dipper's wrist.

"McGucket's blueprints that Wendy sent me helped me build this twice as fast!" he said.

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked.

"I hope so," he said. The twisted the knob on the watch, pushed it in, twisted it the other way and pushed it in again.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I just locked in our coordinates," he explained. "This spot will be where whoever is using the teleporter will telport."

"Should we test it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's test it on something that isn't a person."

"Like..." I started, scanning the room for potential test subjects. "This bottle!" I held up an empty water bottle.

"Good idea," Dipper said. He took off the watch and fastened it around the center of the bottle. "It'll telport whatever's touching it, so make sure you press the button quickly and don't hold it, or else it will affect you as well."

"Okay," I said.

"Bring it into another room or outside and hit this button," Dipper said, pointing to a small button on the side of the microteleporter. I took the bottle and brought it out to the kitchen.

"Ready?" I called.

"Ready!" he called back. I placed the bottle on the floor. Then, I pressed the button, quickly, and stepped back. Lights started to blink faster and the whirring grew louder. In a few seconds, the bottle ha vanished.

"IT WORKED!" Dipper shouted from his room. I ran back to see the results. The bottle stood on the floor of Dipper's room, exactly where it was supposed to go.

"That is so awesome!" I exclaimed, picking up Waddles, who had been sitting there, watching, the whole time, and gave him a tight hug.

"I need to run some tests on the bottle now, to see if it altered anything on the molecular of atomic level," Dipper said. "Things like that could affect a human much more than it would affect a plastic bottle."

 ***Wendy's POV***

"So, it actually works?" I asked Mabel, who had video called me to report about the microteleporter.

"Yeah!" Mabel exclaimed. "Dipper's testing the bottle we used to test it to see if it affected the molecules and atoms."

"So you might be able to come visit after all!" I said.

"Yes, definitely, absolutely!" Mabel joked. I laughed.

"Good news!" Dipper cried, bursting into the room. "The bottle's molecular structure wasn't affected by the teleporter! It's safe for living things to use!" Mabel and I cheered. This was going to be awesome.

"So, what about the big one, in the basement?" I asked.

"We should test that one, too," Dipper said.

"Let's do it!" Mabel exclaimed. The took her computer down with her so I could see what they were doing.

"Soos!" I called. "Mabel and Dipper are going to test the teleporter!"

"I'm on my way!" Soos called back. He soon arrived in the gift shop. He flipped the open sign to closed and stood beside me to watch what was going on. Dipper took the sheet off the teleporter. "Whoa!" Soos said.

"Let me guess, it was Mabel's idea to add glitter?" I asked.

"You know it!" Mabel exclaimed, proudly. Dipper dumped a sack of manure into the funnel on the side of the machine. He placed the bottle with the microteleporter watch on it inside. He went inside as well for a second to, I assume, check the settings of the teleporter, before coming back out and placing his hand on a lever on the exterior of the machine.

"It should appear right outside the shack," he told us. Then he pulled the lever. The teleporter shot off beams of bright light and made a loud noise. Mabel and Dipper covered their ears. After a while, it stopped. "Look outside!" Dipper told us. We ran to the door and looked outside. Sure enough, the water bottle had appeared outside the Mystery Shack, as Dipper had calculated. I grabbed the bottle and brought it back inside.

"Look what I got!" I exclaimed, waving the bottle in front of the screen, showing the twins their success. Loud cheers came from the speakers of my phone. I smiled.

"Send it back!" Dipper said. Put it on the floor and press the button on the microteleporter as fast as you can, I need to test it for atomic flaws!"

"Sure thing," I said. I put the bottle on the floor and pressed the button as Dipper instucted. Lights flashed and the watch-like device whirred, before the bottle disappeared.

"Let's go get it!" I heard Mabel's voice say. I went back over to the counter and watched as the two went back upstairs and into Dipper's room, where the bottle had safely reappeared.

"Now," Dipper said. "Let me run some tests and we just might be visiting Gravity Falls tomorrow!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ***Dipper's POV***

It took almost two hours to completely make sure that the molecular structure of the bottle was normal. But, it was worth it, considering the bottle was exactly the same as it had been before teleporting three times. I ran out to Mabel's room to tell her the good news.

"It's perfect!" I told her. "The bottle is perfect!"

"Does that mean we can go to Gravity Falls?" she asked.

"Yes!" I replied. "Of course it does! Tomorrow, after school, we're on our way to Gravity Falls!"

"That means we can visit any time!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it does, it'll be almost like summer never ended!" I told her. "But we do have to keep track of time. Mom and Dad can't know we're teleporting there." Mabel mimed zipping her lips and flicking an imaginary key. "You can't do that! That's Wendy's and my thing!"

"I was only joking," Mabel said.

 ***Wendy's POV***

School was really boring today. It seemed to drag on forever, especially since I had recieved at least three texts from Dipper saying that he and Mabel were going to teleport here after school. At lunch, I told all my friends to meet at the Mystery Shack.

"So, you mean, that teleporter thing actually works?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah," I told him. "They teleported a water bottle here yesterday."

"It's gonna be great to see them again," Nate said.

"Plus, they can come to hang out, like all the time!" Lee added.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun," I said.

"Status update, going to hang out with some awesome friends in a few hours! Can't wait!" Tambry said aloud. I couldn't stop smiling. I knew it hadn't even been two weeks since Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls, but I missed them and couldn't wait for them to be back. Plus, maybe, now, with the teleporters, Dipper and I could continue our movie night tradition. This was gonna be good.

 ***Mabel's POV***

After school, Dipper and I went down to the basement. Mom and Dad had to work late today, conveniently, so we had more time than usual. Dipper video called Wendy. She picked up after it rang just a couple of times.

"Hey, guys!" Wendy exclaimed, with enthusiasm. I could see Robbie, Tambry, Nate, Lee Thompson, Soos and McGucket and the background.

"Hey!" Dipper said.

"Hi, guys!" I called, so everyone could hear me. Soos walked up to Wendy's side to get a better view of the screen.

"So, are you dudes on your way?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon!" Dipper said. I held the computer as Dipper dumped a bag of manure into the teleporter's funnel. He made sure the microteleporter was on his wrist.

"This is going to be awesome!" I exclaimed. I went over and stepped inside the machine. Dipper checked the settings. Then he explained how it was going to work to everyone on the other end of the call.

"Okay, guys!" he started. "This teleporter was invented by our grandfather, Sherman Pines, more than ten years ago. It was originally created to teleport to Gravity Falls, where Stan had opened the Mystery Shack. Our grandfather had the crazy idea that Stan killed Ford and that was the reason behind Stan taking Ford's identity. Our grandfather was an intelligent man, but didn't understand the anomalies of Gravity Falls like we do, or that Ford had built a portal to an alternate dimension. His plans for this teleporter were to uncover Stan's true identity and figure out if he'd actually killed Ford. Now, today, more than ten years later we've completed his work, and can teleport to Gravity Falls! I just need to pull this lever and brace for whatever comes next! Watch for us, we'll be appearing right in front of your eyes!" Everyone cheered, Dipper then turned to me. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I told my twin brother, smiling. Then turning to the computer screen, added, "I'm going to close the screen while we're teleporting." I closed the lid of the laptop. Dipper reached his hand outside the machine and rested it on the lever.

"Now, I don't know quite how this works, or if it will hurt, or what, so brace yourself!" Dipper said. I closed my eyes and gripped the laptop to my chest, tensing every muscle in my body. "3-2-1!" he counted down, before pulling the lever of the teleporter. I could hear the the unbearably loud whirring of the machine, and could still see the nearly blinding light through my eyelids. There was a numb-type feeling for a few seconds. Then, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 ***Dipper's POV***

Everything was black for about two seconds. Then, the numbness I had been feeling went away and I was standing on solid ground again. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry for a second, but once it came into focus, I could see the Mystery Shack, and all of our friends. A loud cheer went up from the crowd that had gathered and soon, Mabel and I were surrounded by everyone.

"Welcome back, dudes!" Soos exclaimed, giving us high fives. I couldn't believe we were actually back! I was so excited, I could barely contain it.

"Aww, yeah! It worked!" Wendy said coming over and hugging Mabel and I. Mabel broke out of the hug after a few seconds, but Wendy held me in for longer. It was a little bit awkward, but, don't get me wrong, I loved it.

"Okay, that's enough of the lovey stuff!" Robbie said. Wendy and I broke from our hug, both blushing. Everyone started snickering. Soos then invited us all inside to hang out.

"Movie night tonight?" Wendy asked me, nudging me with her elbow.

"Sure," I agreed. "If I can get to the basement without my parents noticing!" Wendy smiled. Then I noticed Mabel running back towards the door.

"Candy! Grenda!" she shouted, running over to greet her best friends.

"Mabel!" Grenda shouted, wrapping Mabel in a bear hug.

"Welcome back, Mabel!" Candy said, hugging her as well. We all hung out for a few more minutes before Mabel and I had to teleport back home. Mabel took my wrist, making sure her hands were wrapped around the microteleporter.

"We'll be back tomorrow, guys!" I exclaimed, before more quietly adding, "Here goes nothing!" I pressed the button on the watch, everyone wishing us goodbye as we disappeared into the blackness once again. After a few more seconds, we found ourselves back in my room, in our house in Piedmont. Mabel let go of my wrist.

"Well, that was awesome!" Mabel said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I can't wait 'til tomorrow now!"

"Or until tonight," Mabel said, teasingly, while moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Tonight, what do you mean, tonight?" I asked, but I was stuttering.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know that you're going to Wendy's house to watch a movie tonight," Mabel said. I blushed.

"Just don't make a big deal over it," I said.

"Me, make a big deal? No!" Mabel said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

 ***Wendy's POV***

I'm so glad that the teleporters work. I don't think I'd be able to live through another year of high school without the relief of Mabel's craziness and spending time with Dipper. So, now, they can come and visit,, and I won't have to deal with the struggles of high school without them there to make my day better.

"So, can you come over tonight?" I asked Dipper, after video calling him.

"I think so," Dipper said. "My parents are going out tonight for a few hours, so, Mabel is planning on sending the microteleporter to Gravity Falls so Candy and Grenda can teleport here and they can hang out. That way, I can use the big teleporter to travel to Gravity Falls, and when Grenda and Candy go back, one of them can give me the microteleporter and I can come back here."

"Sounds complicated," I said.

"Yeah," he replied. "But it's worth it so I can spend time with you." I smirked. Dipper turned red. "I mean, so we can hang out like we did all summer!" He quickly restated.

"I know what you meant," I told him slyly, resulting in Dipper faceplanting into his bed. I laughed so hard I almost cried.

Later that night, I waited in my room for Dipper to call. He had to do a few things to make sure he could come over. A few minuted later, he called. I answered it, he was already in the basement.

"Okay, here's the plan," he said. "I'm bringing the microteleporter with me, and I'm giving it to one of the girls. They're going to use it to meet with Mabel and then give it back to me at eleven, when I'l go back home.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Alright, see you in a while," he replied, before hanging up the call.

 ***Dipper's POV***

I teleported to Gravity Falls where Grenda was already waiting, outside the Mystery Shack.

"Hey, Grenda," I said, taking the microteleporter from my wrist and handing it to her. "Where's Candy?"

"She said she'd be a bit late," Grenda said. "She had to wait until her parents left the house."

"It was a good idea to get both of your parents to go out," I told her.

"I know," Grenda said, putting on the watch. "Well, have fun with your girlfriend." I sighed, and started walking to Wendy's house.

"Hey, Dip," she said, opening the door when I got there. "My dad and brothers are asleep already, we have to be quiet."

"Hey," I said, following her inside and to her room. Wendy turned on the TV.

"You wanna try a different channel?" she asked.

"Is Ghost Turtle on?" I asked. "That one was okay."

"No," she said. "It looks like it's The Man with No Taste."

"Put that on," I said. "It's terrible but, who cares."

"Alright then," Wendy agreed, putting th movie on. The thing about our movie nights, is that we barely pay any attention to the movie itself. We mostly just talk, and sometimes comment on the bad acting and predictability of the movie. "So, how's school," she asked.

"It's okay," I said. "How is it for you?"

"Hell, as usual," she replied, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked.

"Robbie and Tambry are still together. Lee and Nate are doing fine, and, yesterday Thompson had to sniff dog poop," she told me. I laughed.

"Poor Thompson," I said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 ***Dipper's POV***

I woke up at ten. I was practically freaking out. Not because I had slept in, but because I had been asleep. The problem was where I had been asleep. I had never left Wendy's house. My heart started to race. Man, I was going to be in trouble. Not only was I going to be in trouble for staying out overnight without permission, but if I showed up in my room, after not being there all night, my parents would be suspicious as to how I got there, and then our whole teleporter thing would be ruined. I got up. I went to wake Wendy up, but she looked so peaceful, I decided to leave her alone. I quietly left Wendy's room, and snuck out the door into the morning air. I saw the people of Gravity Falls about their normal business. Fortunately, It was Saturday, so school was one thing I didn't have to worry about.

"Hi, Toby!" I called, to the reporter, who was interviewing some people.

"Hello, Dipper!" he called back. I ran as fast as I could to the Mystery Shack. I didn't know what Grenda had done with the microteleporter, after I hadn't showed up, so I had to find it. Soos was outside, preparing for tours.

"Hey, dude!" he called, as I ran up to where he was standing. "Shouldn't you be back home?"

"Yeah, but I accidentally fell asleep at Wendy's house and I didn't wake up until a few minutes ago," I told him.

"Oh, you're gonna be in trouble," Soos said.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "That's why I need the microteleporter. Do you know where Grenda put it?"

"I saw it over here last night, when Grenda put it there," Soos said, going over to the other side of the front deck of the shack. "She had been waiting out here for you for a while, Candy had gone home, and I invited her inside to wait for you, because it was getting cold, but it was getting late and she went home, so I told her to leave it out for you to find it."

"So, where is it?" I asked.

"She put it right here, next to this note," Soos told me, picking up a piece of paper with a note from Grenda scrawled on it, telling me that she had to leave. Next to it, was the microteleporter. I snatched it from the podium and put it on my wrist.

"Thanks, Soos," I said.

"No problem, dude! Hey, good luck with your parents!" he exclaimed as I pressed the button, and vanished into thin air.

 ***Mabel's POV***

When I woke up this morning and went to see if Dipper was up yet, he wasn't in his room. I looked around the house, trying to find him. I even went downstairs to see if he was down there, at the teleporter, but he wasn't. The bookshelf was still in place from when I'd put it back after Candy and Grenda had left the night before. I wondered where he could be. I didn't hear him get home. Maybe he'd slept over at Wendy's house. I smirked at that thought. But then again, I had gone to bed right after Grenda and Candy had left. I sat down on my bed with Waddles, checking to see if Dipper has messaged or texted me. Nothing.

Last night was really fun, though. We played board games and talked about boys and stuff, the normal stuff I do with my friends, except, it wasn't a sleepover. We even gave Waddles a makeover. I think he liked it.

A few minutes after I sat down, I heard the whirring of the microteleporter coming from Dipper's room. I went out to see where he'd been.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, going into my brother's room. His hair was messier than usual and his clothes were slightly askew.

"Yeah," he replied, taking off the watch-like device.

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad aren't up yet," I told him, sensing the tension in his tone.

"Good," Dipper sighed, collapsing onto his bed. "I was freaking out that I might get in trouble."

"So you spent the night with Wendy, huh?" I teased him. Dipper blushed.

"I fell asleep, okay? It's not my fault the movie was so boring," he said.

"Sure," I said, in a fake skeptical tone. He rolled his eyes.

"How was your night," he asked.

"Fun!" I exclaimed. "How could it not be when it was with my two best friends in the whole world?!" Dipper smiled.

"I had fun, too," he said. "Wendy and I watched the movie and talked-"

"I don't need to hear about your love life!" I cut him off.

"I shouldn't need to tell everyone that Wendy and I are _not_ together and never will be!" he exclaimed, defensively, even though I could tell what he said had hurt him. Maybe _now_ was the time for the matchmaker to get to work.

 ***Wendy's POV***

When I woke up, the first thing to cross my mind was Dipper. He'd never left the night before. I'd fallen asleep while the movie was still on. He must've too, but he was gone when I looked, so he might not have. The TV was still on. I turned it off. I checked my phone to see if there was any notice as to when Dipper had left. There was a text from him.

"Hey, I fell asleep there last night. But I got home before my parents woke up, so I'm not in trouble. I didn't want to wake you up when I left because you looked so peaceful. See you later!" I read.

"It's good that you're not in trouble!" I wrote back. "Can't wait to see you again later!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 ***Mabel's POV***

"But we're bringing Waddles," I told Dipper, as we were getting ready to go back to Gravity Falls for the day. Mom and Dad were going out of town for the day to go shopping, so we had the whole day to spend in Gravity Falls.

"Fine," Dipper gave in, as it was the third time I'd mentioned bringing him. "What's the point though?"

"So Waddles can see his friends in Gravity Falls," I said. "and his soulmate!"

"Soulmate?" Dipper questioned.

"Yeah, Gompers!" I told him. "You know, long distance relationships can be tough!"

"Gompers is a goat and Waddles is a pig! How could they be soulmates, they're not even the same species!" Dipper argued.

"Well, they seemed very happy together on their wedding day," I told him.

"Mabel, you duct-taped the two animals together!" he exclaimed.

"Still," I said. Dipper picked up his bag.

"Come on," he sighed. I followed him down to the basement and out to the room with the teleporter. I put Waddles in the teleporter. He snorted. Dipper dumped a sack of manure into the funnel and stood inside. He secured the microteleporter on his wrist. I stood beside him, waiting. I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears, bracing myself for the unbearable light an sound the the machine emitted when in use. Dipper pulled the lever, and we were off.

Once we got there, we went inside the shack, Soos was in the living room with Abuelita watching Duck-tective.

"Is that the new season?" I asked, going over.

"Hey, dudes," Soos said, taking a sip of his Pitt Cola.

"Hey, Soos," Dipper said.

"So, how'd your parents take it when they found out you spent the night at Wendy's?" Soos asked. I smirked. Dipper must've been talking to Soos this morning.

"Actually, they never found out. They were still asleep when I got home," Dipper said, blushing slightly and scratching at the back of his head.

"You're lucky," Soos said.

"You know what we should do?" I asked.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"We should get everyone together to hang out," I suggested.

"Good idea, Mabel dude," Soos said. "I can give Wendy a call and tell her to get her friends together, this'll be fun!"

"and I'll get Candy and Grenda!" I exclaimed.

"Sounds great," Dipper said. I went to call my friends over. Picking up the phone, I dialed Candy's number.

"Hello?" I heard Candy say on the other end.

"Hi, Candy!" I exclaimed.

"Hello, Mabel!" she replied.

"Do you wanna come over and hang out with everyone?" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Candy said. "Hey, Grenda!"

"Yeah?" I heard my other friend's voice in the distance.

"Mabel wants us to hang out with her and Dipper and their friends!" Candy called.

"That's awesome!" Grenda called back. "We'll be there!"

Later on, I met everyone out on the grounds of the Mystery Shack. Wendy had gotten a ride with her friends in Thompson's car and Candy and Grenda showed up a few minutes later, getting a ride with Candy's mom.

"Hey, Mabel!" Grenda called from the back seat of Candy's car.

"Hey!" I called back.

"So, what are we, like, gonna do?" Tambry asked.

"I don't know yet," I said. "Dipper, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Dipper said. "It was your idea. Hey, maybe we could-"

"Don't say Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons," I said, cutting him off. He frowned.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Robbie suggested.

"I'm good at that!" Thompson said.

"How can you be _good_ at Truth or Dare?" Candy asked.

"Believe me, if anyone can be good at Truth or Dare, it's Thompson," Wendy said. Everyone laughed.

"So, are we playing Truth or Dare?" Nate asked.

"I guess so," Dipper replied.

"Yes!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hey, dudes!" Soos said. "So what're we doin?"

"Truth or Dare," I told him.

"Ooh, fun!" Soos said, excitedly. We all sat down on the grass.

 ***Wendy's POV***

"Who should go first?" Robbie asked.

"Let Dipper go first!" Mabel suggested.

"Yeah, go dude!" Soos agreed.

"Alright, uh, Grenda, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Uhhh, truth!" she said

"Okay... ummm, what would you do if... you encountered a real life Gobblewonker?" he asked.

"Did someone say Gobblewonker?!" McGucket asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah, but I was just asking Grenda a truth question," Dipper said.

"Oh," McGucket said, disappointedly.

"So?" Dipper asked.

"I would CRUSH it with my bare hands!" Grenda shouted, smashing a rock against her forehead.

"You turn Grenda!" Mabel exclaimed. "Oh and Dipper, not so much nerd talk next time." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"You, the cute guy over there!" Grenda said, pointing to Nate.

"Me?" Nate asked, blushing. Lee and I started laughing.

"You know who you are!" Grenda said. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhhh, dare?" Nate said.

"I dare you to, uh... lick Soos' foot!" Grenda told him.

"Eww!" Nate said, disgusted.

"You gotta do it, man!" Lee said, trying to hold back laughter. Soos took of his shoe and sock, wiggling his toes at Nate. Nate winced before going over.

"Lick that foot! Lick that foot!" Mabel chanted. Soon everyone had joined in. Nate knelt down by Soos' outstretched foot. He stuck out his toungue, reluctanly and inched forward until it had made contact.

"OHHH!" everyone said at the same time.

"Kinda tickles!" Soos said, giggling.

"Okay, I need a drink," Nate said.

"I'll get you one," Soos said, going inside, his foot still bare.

"Okay, Robbie, truth or dare?" Nate asked.

"Truth," Robbie replied.

"Okay..." Nate said, thinking. "Who here would you date if you weren't dating Tambry?"

"I think everyone here knows the answer to that," Tambry said, looking up from her phone. Robbie blushed. I smirked, but I may have been blushing slightly, too.

"Ok, uhh..." Robbie started, looking around at who he could ask. "Mabel, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Out of all the guys you fell for over the summer, who did you like the most?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, good one!" Dipper said. "Getting Mabel to choose between boys is like asking Soos to choose between pizza and bacon!"

"Umm," Mabel started. "Well, there was the guy I gave the yes, definitely, absolutely note to, the guy with the turtle, then there was Gabe Benson, Mermando, and all the boys from Sev'ral Timez. I would have to pick...uhh...Mermando, because he was my first kiss, and the only one I ever had a real connection with."

"Okay," Robbie said. "Pick someone."

"Hmm..." Mabel said. "Wendy! Truth or dare?!"

"Dare," I replied. I'm always up for a physical challenge.

"I dare you to, hmm," Mabel started, thinking. Then a devilish smirk appeared on her lips. Uh oh, this couldn't be good, and with Mabel, it could be anything. "I dare you to kiss Dipper!" How could I have not seen _that_ coming.

"OHHHH!" everyone exclaimed at the same time. I blushed. Dipper turned toward me. He was red, too. I could tell he was nervous, but excited at the same time. I moved closer to the younger boy, who had a nervous smile on his face. I hoped he wouldn't take this too seriously. I leaned in toward him. He leaned in closer as well until our lips had touched. It was a little awkward at first, but I pulled him closer so I could actually kiss him. Everyone started to cheer. Dipper flinched at the feeling of my lips on his. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. But, he kissed back, surprisingly well, and I felt this spark, unlike any other kiss I've ever had. It was an amazing feeling. I pulled Dipper yet, closer, wanting more of this feeling, kissing him deeper. He put his arms around my waist, and for a second I forgot what was going on, until I heard the CRASH of glass breaking. Dipper and I broke away from the kiss to see what had happened. Everything was now silent and Soos stood in the doorway, after dropping Nate's drink in shock from what he'd just seen.

"So, dudes, what'd I miss?" Soos asked, breaking the awkward silence in a way too casual tone.

"Hey! It's Gompers!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing to the edge of the woods where the goat was standing, and appearedto be chewing something.

"What's he eating?" Thompson asked.

"It looks like a watch," Candy said.

"A watch?!" Dipper asked, looking suddenly alarmed. His gaze shot to his wrist. "No, hes got the microteleporter!" Dipper ran over to the goat and attempted to get the device out of its mouth. Gompers let go of it and ran into the woods. Dipper tried to use it, testing the buttons on the device. A few sparks were emitted from it, causing Dipper to drop it, startled. He picked it up again. "It's broken," he said. "Mabel, we're stuck here."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Hope you liked my first Gravity Falls fic! Thanks for all the support, and for it, I give you a cliffhanger! :p I'll be posting a sequel really soon. The first chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow sometime. The title is going to be _'Stranded in Gravity_ _Falls_ '! Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
